


Closet

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: Closet case [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family, Internal Monologue, Internet, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не-АУ, сопли на тему камин-аута.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: j2  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Примечание: "реднек" - от "redneck", на слэнге - что-то типа быдла-гопника из южных штатов США. Мне не захотелось переводить это слово.
> 
> Написано для феста ["Tinhat Party"](http://pay.diary.ru/~TinhatParty/).

Closet

\- -

Дженсен был уверен, что никогда не испытает это. Вернее, не совсем так. Он столько раз слышал об этом ощущении-желании от друзей, знакомых, знакомых друзей, из журналов и из интернета, что будто бы уже прожил его, прочувствовал, получил прививку, обезопасил себя от этого жгучего, неизбывного вируса... И вот, пожалуйста: он ничуть не уникален, ни капельки не отличается от «таких же, как он». Больше всего его раздражала всегда необходимость кучковаться, собираться в группы. У него не было с ними ничего общего, кроме одного-единственного признака, который он отказывался делать определяющим в своей жизни. До недавнего времени.

На чем они всегда сходились с Джаредом: никому, никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Пусть глупо иногда получалось: мама четыре года, не меньше, намекала, что обрадовалась бы его отношениям с «Джеем-младшим», сестра проходу не давала... Только тетя понимающе улыбалась и молчала. Но тетя никогда еще не подводила его, и он хоть был ей благодарен, воспринимал это слишком как должное, чтобы поверять ей все секреты.

\- Мам, пап, я хочу жениться, - говорит он, когда приходит время. Родительские брови непонимающе ползут вверх, потом так же быстро падают, и Дженсен с плохо скрываемым раздражением читает их мысли: «Мы так и думали, что это была фаза, только зачем тогда было так долго от нас это скрывать, если через пару лет передумал?»

Он не уверен, что его объяснение поняли. Не уверен, что поверили. Воспринимали-то его по-прежнему как подростка - думали, что он сейчас так отчаянно сопротивляется их предположениям только для того, чтобы отстоять предыдущий «приступ».

\- Мы с Данниль подходим друг другу, - говорит он. - Я такой другой не найду. Мы лучшие друзья, мы не влюблены, мы привыкли к большому количеству личной свободы. До сих пор совпадали в каждом решении - ну так с высокой вероятностью одновременно захотим, допустим, ребенка завести. Да, пап, я все еще гей, да. Это не изменится. Нам это не мешает... Слушай, мы просто хотим свадьбу - красивые шмотки и нажраться, окей?.. Прости, мам. Нет, мам. Голубее, черт, не бывает, но... Я не найду парня, который захочет пожениться, понимаешь?

Он даже не врет: Джаред бы на такое предложение вылупил глаза, замотал обросшей башкой и кинулся проверять Дженсену зрачки - неужто докурил последний косячок без него?..

Дженсену, конечно, попроще в этом смысле. Не считая детского страха, но это было давно.

\- -

Он об ориентации тети узнал только в восемнадцать лет: раньше мама боялась, что он может попасть под ее влияние. «Нет-нет, я не считаю, что это плохо, это же Дарла, но дети... Детям таких подробностей о родственниках знать не нужно! Дети должны расти такими, как положено».

Маккензи о его ориентации узнала тоже в восемнадцать лет. Смех.

Естественно, Дженсен после такого заявления сбежал. Это стало определяющим фактором в решении поехать в Голливуд - до этого не хотел даже думать, считал, что не для него вся эта беготня, что хватило маминого настойчивого пропихивания красавчика-сына в модельный бизнес.

Он-то уже четыре года к тому моменту как попал под влияние. Не тети, правда, а собственного члена, но это детали.

Были и плюсы. Дженсен всегда любил тетю больше всех родственников, а теперь их связывало что-то... Особенное. Дженсен так думал ровно три дня, пока тетя не промыла ему мозги. «Ориентацию не выбирают, Дженсен, выбирают людей, понимаешь? А выбирать людей по признаку ориентации - попросту глупо. Партнеров - да, но друзей и близких? Ты ошибаешься, Дженсен».

С тех пор он долго отказывался даже произносить вслух слово «гей». Тетя была права. Ему и самому не хотелось выделяться так. Хотелось - талантом, профессионализмом, мозгами, чувством юмора. Внешностью, в конце концов, как он привык. Но не ориентацией.

В ЛА наступил райский период: казалось, куда бы он ни пошел, везде его ждали охуенные парни. И не нужно было ныкаться от родителей, друзей, знакомых. Просто секс, просто отрыв, везение и работа, неплохая работа, непыльная. Но Дженсен всегда держал марку: не поддавался на чужое влияние. Мама ведь тоже по-своему была права: может, если бы в четырнадцать тетя познакомила его со своими друзьями, он не смог бы сейчас так хорошо контролировать себя. Ориентация сама по себе не заразна, но стереотипы - вот он, настоящий вирус. И бушует он не только в мозгах натуралов.

Вот тетя всегда оставалась самой собой. Дженсен был знаком всего с несколькими лесбиянками, но все они безошибочно угадывались как лесбиянки - если не внешностью подчеркивали, то поведением, или выражениями, или еще чем. Не Дарла Шаффер. Дарла была просто лесбиянкой - женщиной, которая любит женщин, - а не представителем ЛГБТ-сообщества. Дженсен ей восхищался.

Конечно, Дженсен никогда не имел проблем с масками. Оказываясь среди стопроцентных геев, он копировал их манеры. Его вовсе не так сильно отвращали «классические гейские» замашки, как он хотел бы, чтобы считали его друзья; он даже мог примерить их на себя, просто старался снимать, едва оставался за дверью тусовки. Ему в любом случае гораздо ближе были тупые реднекские шуточки Тая и Криса. А манеры... Он использовал их точно так же, как во время интервью выбирал линию того персонажа, с которым его ассоциировала в данный момент публика. Зачем напрягаться и «раздеваться», если можно играть?

Все это он часами, сутками втолковывал потом Джареду, получая безумное удовольствие от того, с каким вниманием мальчишка впитывает информацию. Джаред сам по себе, весь, льстил ему; в особенности потому, что Дженсен знал - это не в ответ, не в благодарность за внимание, а просто так, потому что Джаред уважает, ценит. Джаред - всегда Джаред, именно это привлекло Дженсена с самого начала: хоть дурацкие шутки и вечная неугомонность - та же маска, это тоже Джаред, просто у Джареда маски более свойские, что ли, не такие отстраненные были, он все роли брал из себя, находил где-то источник. Дженсену проще было отгораживаться, не впускать самого себя в образ, а Джаред умудрялся делать это, почти не уставая.

Дженсен влюблен так сильно, что иногда визжать хочется.

\- -

Все, что происходило с ними на протяжении шести лет - все было правильно, хорошо, последовательно. Дженсену повезло: он изначально имел на Джареда такое сильное влияние, что даже влюбленность не казалась такой уж безответной. Джаред отдавал ему себя больше, чем кому-либо другому, и Дженсену этого хватало, и он боялся - наверное, как мама в свое время - повлиять на Джареда в «этом» смысле. Потому что Джаред был хорош и так. А у Дженсена были интрижки, подруги, какое-то время - даже постоянный бойфренд. Любить Джареда никогда не было в напряг. Скучал, правда, временами до зубовного скрежета, но он привык жить далеко от любимых, справлялся и с этим.

Мама ждала до восемнадцати, а Дженсен ждал... Он не знал, чего ждал. И в конце концов вылетело оно случайно, просто в разговоре, как раз когда у Дженсена появился первый за много лет постоянный парень. Дженсен мог поклясться, что Джаред начал его ревновать сразу же, не переварив даже новость об ориентации, просто так, потому что Джаред - чертов блядский собственник, а Дженсен к тому времени позволил ему себя пометить всеми способами, кроме того самого.

Дженсен около месяца дрочил на ревность Джареда, когда Скотти ложился спать.

В одном только Дженсен просчитался. Ну, в одном, но два раза.

Во-первых: он повлиял-таки на Джареда в пресловутом «этом» смысле.

Как-то раз со Скотти посрались, Дженсен приперся к Джареду ночевать, а Джаред возьми да заяви: «Расстались? Прекрасно. Это ничего, если я попробую? Давно любопытно».

Сосал Джаред отвратительно, Дженсен долго не мог кончить - а может, потому не мог, что мозги пахали, не отключаясь: прости, тетя, прости, мама, я облажался. Джаред больше не подкатывал - комплексовал, видимо, из-за хуевости первого минета. И все. Дженсен думал: ну, хорошо, все случилось, а теперь-то по-прежнему будет?

По-прежнему все было, и даже лучше, но недолго. Сначала забастовка: Дженсен паниковал едва не каждый день - а если все? Все, не будет больше по пятнадцать часов в сутки дурацкого, громкого, притягательного до ужаса Падалеки?

Притягательный-до-ужаса тоже запаниковал. Жениться вздумал, малолетка. Дженсен решил: ну и хуй с ним. А ведь мог бы переубедить - подумаешь, натуральный мальчик ртом работать не умеет. Научить всему - не такое уж напряжное было бы дело.

Сожаление ело поедом, вгрызалось до костей, и Дженсен начал радоваться чертовой забастовке, и писал Джареду каждый день, и звонил, и скучал до колик.

Буквально спустя неделю после расставания с Сэнди Джаред набросился на него, сунул руку в штаны, облапал от макушки до пяток. И Дженсен не сказал «нет». Ну не дурак же - второй шанс проебывать?

\- Это все ты. Все ты, - бормотал Джаред. - Охуенный. Люблю.

Дженсен только в момент оргазма признался самому себе, что, да, блядь, окей, все эти бабские разговорчики про разницу между просто сексом и сексом по любви - сучья ебаная правда. Они просто начали слишком рано. Невовремя к нему Джаред с экспериментами подкатил, не готов он был, не дошел еще, видать, до ручки, а теперь - не пущу, мое, какой угодно нужен, любой, лишь бы был.

Потом брал свои мысли перед собой же назад, но уже подзняк метаться было. Наговорил в тот вечер Джареду дохренища всякого, потом уши краснели неделю.

А у Джареда мир, между прочим, переворачивался на глазах. Америку открывал заново. Прямиком из Канады.

Дженсен не мог назвать себя понимающим бойфрендом. Не-не, это не к нему. И это - «своих на сиськи не меняем» - он с детства усвоил, только потом в сериале напомнили. Подумаешь, изменил чувак своей девушке - невесте, блин! - с пацаном, да не с одним, а с тремя аж. Попробовать ребенок хотел. Но, сука, какого черта нужны были другие два?!

А, стоп. Дженсен же сам говорил, что не хочет влиять на кого-то. И вернулся к Скотту после хренового падалечьего минета, как последний дебил. И... За такое несчастное рыло всегда хотелось врезать Джареду, ну, в рыло. Чтобы почувствовал разницу.

Вот тогда-то он и просчитался во второй раз: корил себя подспудно, что быстро сдался, что поломаться надо было еще, для вида, и пусть бы Пада-сучка считал, что он все еще с телкой, но это было бы типа правильно. Тетя не одобрила бы его решений - он, как старший, должен был подумать за двоих. Сам же хотел навсегда, а не на перепихнуться. В лучших интересах было не соглашаться.

\- -

Прошел год, изменилось все, что могло измениться, кроме одного: Джаред все так же слушал его с благоговением, как мастера Йоду, хотя делал вид, что не слушает. А трахаться вообще стал лучше всех в мире. По сравнению с «лучше всех в мире» годичной давности, разумеется. Оказалось, что один минет - не показатель, и не в практике даже дело.

Срались пару раз, как кошка с собакой, дрались даже по-серьезному. Дженсен в процессе многое о себе узнал, что до этого проверить даже было не с кем, но это - детали, мелочи жизни. Личные постельные вещи, никому не расскажешь. Джаред на лету все схватывал, как всегда, и издевался, мучил, дразнил, доводил языком и пальцами: убил бы, если бы не любил так сильно.

Так вот, Джаред. У Джареда мир перевернулся. Дженсен скалился про себя: мол, да, это я, такой распрекрасный Я перевернул ему весь мир; но грустно было, и противно, и больно одновременно (не в хорошем смысле). У Джареда Семья. Вот так - с большущей буквы. Начиная с отца и заканчивая распоследней тетушкой Молли, все, все - как враги кровные. После расставания с Сэнди не разговаривали с ним месяц. Ебаный месяц. А Джаред привык звонить чуть не каждый день. Хорошо хоть, что даже мысли не забредало в голову семейства Падалеки, что младший сын может с мужиком шуры-муры водить. Да не просто шуры-муры, а любовь, которая типа навсегда.

Дженсен тогда еще не знал, что отец Джареда болен. Джаред молчал об этом упорно, долго - Дженсен даже не знал, что он способен так уперто молчать о чем-либо. И каждый раз, когда видел в интернете разглагольствования на тему Голливуда и как сурово в нем живется геям, Дженсен фыркал и едва сдерживался, чтобы не написать какой-нибудь тупой комментарий к статье. Какой на хрен Голливуд, когда есть Сан-Антонио? Любимый разгоряченный штат, который перестал быть домом. Джаред терпеть не мог дом, а когда с родственниками встречался, старался делать это где-нибудь на нейтральной территории.

И потом Женевьев подвернулась - вот тоже святая простота. Дженсену было противно ей рассказывать обо всем. Мама не знает, папа не знает, даже тетя делает вид, что не знает - а какая-то Женевьев Кортез в курсе чуть ли не вчерашней постельной позиции. И болезни, черт, болезни Джеральда. А агенты эти долбанные? Не для того Дженсен всю жизнь пытался уйти от ярлыков, чтобы потом вот так все сдать.

Видать, для того. Чтобы потом все было в первый раз. Первые серьезные отношения, которые первые и последние, потому что Джаред - ну, это же Джаред, Дженсену сложно было представить, как жить без него вообще можно, Джаред - это ебучая половинка, Тот Самый, Единственный из сказок и романтических фильмов, за которого не жалко продать душу и вывернуться наизнанку. Самая что ни на есть Настоящая Любовь, и лучше бы не просто с больших букв, а прямо сразу капслоком.

Джаред начал пить. Дженсен опомнился не сразу.

Джаред-аллергик, Джаред-маньяк, Джаред-психопат-перфекционист - да-да, вот это несобранное чучело по странным, извращенным меркам оказалось перфекционистом, как будто все, что он делал, не идеально по умолчанию: Дженсен засмеял бы любого, кто так не считает.

Джаред кончал с похвал. Вот так, прямо в рифму.

Дженсену потребовалось много времени, чтобы отпустить себя, чтобы не ржать над собой - даже в детстве девчонкам стихов не писал (ну, почти), а тут целые песни, дифирамбы, долбанные оды, выдержанные размером и ритмом, все по учебнику. Ода падалечьему носу, например. Члену - ладно. Насчет члена Дженсену даже стыдно не было. Охуенный член. В общем, когда дело касалось половых органов - нормально. Там не то что оды-сонеты, можно целые оперы писать. Но носу? Губам, глазам, плечам, пальцам. Каждому ногтю, реснице. Родинке. Не той, что на правой ягодице, а той, что на левой лопатке, ближе к позвоночнику...

Джаред только пыхтел и постанывал: читай дальше, детка.

Извращенец.

У Джареда переворачивался мир. Он познавал себя через ориентацию: неизведанная доселе область - качал порнуху гигабайтами, изучал, пробовал на Дженсене, игнорировал мат, просто хотел знать. Подружился с кем-то там из ванкуверских геев, манерничать начал. Из-за него Дженсен вспомнил, как это делается - весело было, Данниль едва не обоссалась, когда в очередной раз приперла мелкого Икаруса на выгул, а дверь ей открыла заправская пидовка двух метров ростом.

Но Джаред не был бы Тем Самым, Единственным, если хоть мысль закралась бы в его немытую башку выбраться за ручку из темного-темного шкафа. Дженсен плотно вбил ему под шапку заповеди тети Дарлы. И так хорошо было, а на остальных - положить. Дженсену положить, а Джаред с собой справлялся.

Только на свадьбе развезло обоих. На джаредовской. Падалеки рыдал белугой, почему - непонятно: то ли из-за колес, что Сара Кортез надыбала, то ли потому, что детство кончилось, то ли хотел, чтобы на месте Женевьев был Дженсен, то ли от какого-то своего там, непознанного горя или счастья. Женевьев тоже развезло, но ей было попроще: уткнулась девчонке своей в грудь и делала вид, что накрыло предсвадебной лихорадкой. Им, телкам, куда как проще... Что бы там тетя ни говорила. Проще, и все тут. Они суровой мужской компанией (во главе с Джеральдом) должны были деловито курить сигары и вспоминать о первых свиданках и прыщах костлявого Джея-младшего.

Дженсен не выдержал, ушел в свой номер пораньше, зная, что Джаред не обидится, просто придет на брачную ночь, когда сможет. Джаред, со всеми его комплексами, только одно знал наверняка: Дженсен - это навсегда, Дженсен - это константа, Дженсен - это Дженсен, и даже когда его нету, он есть, как призрак Оби-Вана или мастер Йода.

Падаван и Йода - это их так Данниль обозвала. Из-за роста, а потом прилипло. А ведь в точку попала, сучка.

Не то, нет, это все не важно. Джаред сам переворачивал себе мир, сам был виноват, Дженсен не при чем. С самого начала Дженсен был не при чем, так почему сейчас именно его мучает это ебаное желание сообщить всему миру? Вроде и страсти улеглись. Все возможные страсти улеглись к июлю. Все так спокойно, по-домашнему стало, даже больше по-домашнему, чем в доме было: Джаред заваливается к нему среди ночи, шипит в шею, что соскучился, хотя решили вроде дрыхнуть в разных спальнях (Дженсен храпит, Джаред пинается, а хочется выспаться перед самолетом) - Дженсена развозит с усталости, алкоголя и горячей туши, он жмется поближе и шепчет: «Окей, подрочи мне, только по-быстрому». Семейная, мать ее, жизнь. Наступила все-таки.

\- -

Каждый день Дженсен пытается связать воедино, когда это началось и почему, но слабо получается. Отвлекает всякая фигня, типа работы, ага. Журналисты долбанные всегда не вовремя, каждый раз кажется, что насквозь тебя видят, вылетает все время что-то лишнее. Хорошо, что любимая туша на другом конце площадки. Везет.

Понятно, что это все только в голове, надуманное. Но в какой-то момент ведь оно придумалось? Всегда были противны пересуды, но без них никуда, а уж лучше это, чем разговор по душам с папой Джареда. Было такое в дженсеновой практике пару раз, чуть сквозь землю не провалился. Все в сравнении познается, да.

Данниль говорит: иди на хуй со своим камин-аутом, у меня карьера. Дженсен понимает лучше всех, вообще-то. И благодарен, что она не удивилась признанию. Хоть какая-то объективная причина этого не делать. Лучше, когда от твоих действий зависит жизнь других. Это... упорядочивает.

Женевьев согласна: упорядочивает. Хотя у нее мозги уже не так работают, как у голливудских: слишком часто тусует в Сан-Фран, а Сан-Фран раскрепощает, особенно по сравнению с ЛА. Но деньги никому еще не мешали. Особенно если твоя девушка собирается расширять свое дело.

Джаред перестал трястись постепенно, теперь пытается с ними дружить, идиотина - его почему-то прет, что у него в лучших подружках теперь парочка лесбиянок. Дженсен ревнует на ровном месте, неприятное это чувство. Но лучше - привычней - чем это.

\- Я люблю Джареда, – говорит он тете по телефону.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает тетя. - Когда свадьба?

\- Мы оба уже женаты, - напоминает Дженсен. - Тетя, сделай вид, что ты удивилась, пожалуйста.

\- Женаты? - тетя делает удивленный голос. - А почему меня не пригласили? Вы раньше поженились, чем мы, или позже?

Это безнадежно, думает Дженсен.

\- Я решил уйти из сериала и найти постоянную работу в озвучке, - говорит он папе. - Нет мультсериалов на примете?

\- А как Джаред к этому решению отнесся? - спрашивает рациональный папа. - И я призываю тебя подумать еще раз.

Безнадега полная.

Ну а кому еще сказать, когда все уже знают? Как там называется? «Стеклянный шкаф». А вирус все зудит под кожей, въедается насмерть. Дженсену кажется, что он вот-вот взорвется. Когда один. Или когда на публике. Когда с Джаредом вдвоем, вся ярость куда-то улетучивается: Джаред даже буйством своим заземляет, втягивает в себя, обволакивает привычным теплом. Или, еще лучше, истерить начинает, ныть про таблетки, убитую кожу вокруг глаз и недосып. Тогда можно переключиться и поржать, побегать вокруг нервного пацана, уволочь его на ночь в Вистлер под прикрытием бешеного энтузиазма Клифа. Дженсен и раньше побаивался будущего в ЛА, плохо представлял себе, как они будут по-школьному ныкаться, а теперь, когда они все вроде бы там организовали, начал едва не молиться продлению сериала: как же хорошо тут, в Ванкувере, это их место, здесь все завертелось, а вдруг здесь и останется?

Вот. Может, вот оно? Страх потерять Джареда, отсюда желание пометить его не только для себя, но и перед всем ебучим миром? Не-не, у Джареда и так все есть, ему не захочется настолько сдвигаться с места, снова переворачивать всю свою жизнь: «Откуда в тебе столько комплексов, Эклз? Даже во время тягомотины с женитьбами не так трясся!»

\- Я хочу сказать, - бормочет он в зеркало, сидя на толчке (с самого переезда хотел перевесить, а руки так и не дошли). - Я хочу сказать всем. Хочу, чтобы знали. Но какого хрена? Зачем им знать?

Именно. Зачем? Еще год с небольшим назад Дженсена реально трясло при мысли, что кто-то узнает. А теперь трясет от обратного: что кто-то правда думает, что Джаред и Жен...

Видит Бог, Дженсен никогда не считал молчание враньем. Ха-ха три раза. Просто как обычно в таких случаях говорят? «Я устал врать близким, да и вообще людям». Молчание не равно вранье. Ни в коем случае. И уж тем более в условиях современного мира, который готов порвать тебя на клочки.

Ну вот, пафос попер. До чего доводит сидение на толчке перед зеркалом. Дженсен смеется и трет глаза: хорошо без линз все-таки живется.

\- Эй, Дженсен, ты где? - кричит Джаред из коридора. Клац-клац - когти Сэди по паркету.

\- Тут! Идем гулять, - кричит Дженсен.

Джаред ждет под дверью. Сэди обнюхивает с деловым видом стенку в коридоре. Дженсену сразу легчает, как будто и не было никакой мыслительной дилеммы. Джаред в любимой толстовке и шортах до колена, вертит в руках дженсенову бейсболку. Улыбается.

\- Ты, Дженсен, с жиру бесишься, - говорит Данниль решительно. Наверное, она права. Сначала казалось, что Джареда получить невозможно, и вот он, тут, в коридоре, улыбается, ждет собаку выгуливать вместе - кстати, надо позвонить Сандре, спросить, как там Харли; что дальше в мечтах? Сняться в «Бэтмене» в роли Бэтмена?

Данниль не это имеет в виду, но это не важно. У Дженсена тоже мир перевернулся в какой-то момент. Акценты все перехерачило. И теперь снова начало перехерачивать.

\- -

Сначала он думал, что это с переездом началось. Стресс был нехилый, Джареда пиздец как колбасило, Дженсену передавалось - половым путем, не иначе, - и никак вдохнуть не получалось заново. Но вообще оно раньше зародилось. То ли после интервью какого, то ли когда Джаред начал про Женевьев трепать со сцены. Половину, причем, выдумывал. Они с Джаредом всегда старались не забывать про личное пространство, по-взрослому решили, как только все завертелось: типа, теперь статус другой, претензий больше, можем быстрей друг друга заебать, так что давай фильтровать время, что ли. Всегда работало. Но когда Дженсен узнавал, что Джаред ходил ужинать с ней, когда они стояли перед тысячей фанатов - вот это была та еще хохма.

Потом Джаред говорил: ну как же, не мог же я сказать, что это я с тобой там ужинал. Дженсен даже с трудом помнил, что они ходили в какой-то там ресторан два месяца назад - просто после работы жрать хотелось зверски, остановили машину у первой попавшейся забегаловки. А теперь название этой забегаловки войдет в историю четы Падалеки.

Дженсен как раз напивался в преддверии операции, когда Джаред подписывал контракт. Тогда и поссорились впервые крупно. Дженсен-то со своим контрактом расправился за одни выходные - с Данниль обговорили все быстро, по-деловому, как взрослые люди. А Джаред все еще утверждал, что не наебал сам себя, пытаясь наебать мир. Чуть ли не год потом Дженсен его попрекал, а Джареда раздувало на стероидах, отходняк был едва не перманентный со смеси таблеток и алкоголя, ревел - чертова гигантская баба, - матерился и в конце каждого спора реабилитировался: нагибал, где бы ни находились. Жесткие были несколько месяцев, болезненно-охуенные. Каждый день - как новый раунд. И страшно, и не идти нельзя: Дженсен чувствовал, что нарывается зазря, что потерять может в любую секунду, боялся хуже смерти - и все равно нарывался, подначивал, наезжал. Ночевали несколько раз в отеле, пока квартиру ремонтировали: расходились после секса на разные кровати, хорошо хоть не в разные номера; но Дженсен каждый раз не выдерживал, забирался к Джареду под бок, и едва сам не скатывался в истерику, когда Джаред начинал шептать сопли охрипшим голосом на ухо. На следующий день Падалеки летел к своей будущей миссис в Сан-Фран и нюхал с ней, с ее девчонкой, сестрой и братцем-извращенцем, а как шибало по шарам - из вредности звонил маме, говорил, как сильно любит свою невесту. Вырос мальчик, чего там.

Дженсен просто понял в какой-то момент, что вот эти наезды Джареда держат. Держат по-странному, заставляют чувствовать себя нужным, женатым в простом, банальном, ожидаемом смысле. Джаред, хотя врун порядочный, терпеть не мог, когда что-то происходило без последствий. Остаточное от пресловутого южного воспитания, что ли? Женился - судьба, значит, мириться с постоянными подначками капризной бабы. Штампик получил в паспорт, а супругу не получил - вот как такое? Не был бы Дженсен сукой в тот период, не притворялся бы истеричкой - Джаред бы окончательно превратился в нарика. У Сарочки Кортез хорошие связи были по части порошочков.

Все это игра была, без правил и оговорок: Дженсен угрожал, но никогда не выполнял угрозу. Не подавал, грубо говоря, на развод, не предлагал делить имущество. И знал, точно знал, что Джаред не перегнет палку, не передознется, потому что если всерьез ему запретить - свалит в мгновение ока, улетит, птенец долбанный. Куда только? К жене настоящей? Ха-ха три раза.

Быстро все получилось как-то. Запутались, наверное, оба - Дженсен теперь понимает, что вины его в этом не было как таковой. Такой вот он, Первый Раз - а следующего не будет, так что даже опыт спустить некуда.

\- -

Первый раз в новой квартире специально зашли с разных входов, встретились посередине.

\- Ну, чего? Обновим?

\- Устал я.

\- Обновим.

Валялись на ковре часа полтора, ковер был круглый, Дженсен смеялся: типа, я - часовая стрелка, ты - минутная. Ободрали себе жопы докрасна, свалили кофейный столик. Первого марта Джаред поклялся слезть со стероидов. Дженсен только пожал плечами: да какая разница, я уже намацался твоих долбанных бицепсов, теперь любить любым буду, хоть анорексичкой. Я ж не мама тебе, чтобы запрещать. Джаред засмеялся и раздвинул ноги.

Мама. Мама - ладно еще. Вот Джеральда Падалеки Дженсен боялся, как огня. Чувствовал себя каждый раз бойфрендом из колледжа, которого школьница приводит с собой на выпускной, а заодно - к родителям на ужин. Не знал бы, что Джареду такое даже в голову не придет, решил бы, что такой вот у полоумка план хитрый: через Кортез подвести родителей к осознанию, что Дженсен круче, хоть и мужик. На самом деле план был не менее хитрый: отмазаться от всех визитов в Сан-Антонио. Никак «больной, при смерти находящийся» отец Падалеки не мог простить Джареду разрыва со святой МакКой: там уже пять детишек было запланировано, имена подобраны первые, вторые и третьи. А Женевьев Джареду правда нравилась, тут уж Дженсен даже не хотел пытаться его понять. Решил: пусть тусует с лесбиянками по музеям, ему-то что. Ебаться не будут. В этом плане у Дженсена комплексов не было. А даже если и были бы - девчонка Женевьев, кажется, единоборствами какими-то занималась в ранней юности, до того, как начала сумками торговать. Весело было бы, если бы Джаред из Вегаса вернулся как-нибудь с расквашенным носом.

Если бы не кока.

Дженсен даже не знал, что делать: сам-то не был невинной овечкой, в первые пару лет свободы чего только не совал в рот (да и в нос, чего уж там).

\- Ты, сука, вообще как будто срать хотел, где я и с кем я, - сказал ему Джаред в один из редких субботних вечеров наедине - только-только вернулся в Ванкувер, только-только надрочился на Дженсена за камерой, расслабился. И не наехал ведь, а так - задумчиво заметил. Даже не грустно: по трезваку говорили, сидели перед телеком, жрали остывшую пиццу.

\- Ты со мной, - сказал Дженсен.

\- С тобой, - вздохнул Джаред. - Куда денусь теперь от тебя?

\- Жалеешь? Пизды захотелось?

Вот откуда оно взялось по трезваку? Хотя что за вопрос. Соскучился Дженсен зверски, вот и взялось.

Джаред расплылся в довольной улыбке.

\- Давай так почаще. Я ж гигантская телка, мне надо иногда.

Дженсен в первые выходные после переезда к Джареду, еще тогда, летом две тысячи восьмого - блядь, какое же охуенное было время, как на облаке летали оба! - намудохался так, что даже Данниль на него наутро смотрела, как на пришельца с Альфы Центавра. На самом деле его почти не проняло: с травы таких глюков не бывает, это все в башке, просто нарисовалось незамутненно ярко. Дженсен каждую ебаную секунду своего существования хотел Джареда. Все, точка. И выгорел бы, наверное, если бы хотел только в койку завалить: желание разные формы приобретало. Сначала хотелось его переделать, перегнуть хорошего мальчика под законы джунглей (пусть Северный Голливуд посвободнее южного, но не настолько, как всем кажется). Потом просто занять место в его жизни нужно было. Место центральное, самое важное, важнее папы, мамы, собак и Сэнди. Тупой каприз, тупое собственничество - и во что вылилось. Добился своего, да? Добился. А легче как-то не стало. И понял, что попал в собственную же ловушку, затянул его хороший мальчик, как болото: не выбраться. Вот тогда, под косячком, представил: внутри, в груди где-то, видимо - пузырь, огромный такой, мутный пузырь. Наполненный до краев вязкой, мерзкой ревностью. Желто-зеленой, что ли. Типа такого. Приходилось все дыры в теле закрывать, затыкать намертво, чтобы слизь эта не вырывалась наружу. Привык уже затыкать, довел до совершенства такую вот стерилизацию. Катетеризацию. Кастрацию. Гы-ха-ха, трава правда хорошо вдарила: ревность на карантине. Не выпускать, ни секунды - не то весь пузырь вытечет, и все, не будет Джареда, потонет в зловонном гное.

\- Ты мне имя скажи, а я тебе скажу, срать мне, что ты с ним время проводишь, или не срать. - И подумал: заржешь - уебу.

Джаред задумался надолго. Потом похлопал по коленке: Дженсен сполз с дивана, втиснулся привычно между ног, уткнулся носом в волосатое бедро. Это Падалеки правильно рассудил: ему сейчас стопудово лучше сосать, чем говорить.

\- Я, кажется, догадался.

Остались у них еще Первые Разы, значит, - убедился в этот момент Дженсен: признаваться в любви минетом... Такого в его - их - практике не случалось.

И все бы здорово, но ебучее желание всем рассказать нудело хуже прежнего.

\- Я опять нюхал с Жен, Блум и Джонни, - признался Джаред на выдохе, спуская каплю Дженсену на язык. Дженсен набрал в рот побольше, встал и выплюнул прямо в лицо.

\- На это мне не срать.

\- Я вижу. - Не стал вытираться, сидел просто, опустив голову.

\- Нахуя, дите ты ебучее?

\- Скучно с ними, Дженсен. Не всегда, но почти, блядь, всегда. Я звонил, хотел пораньше съебаться, а ты занят был. Ну и мне надо было же отбыть с ними, понимаешь? Папе все докладывают.

Ах ты ж. Папе докладывают, точно. Дженсен ошалел, когда узнал. И. Может, вот оно? Тот самый момент, когда..? А, блядь, нет. Уже было. Значит, раньше когда-то...

Но факт: после этого разговора лучше стало. После этого Дженсен стал четко отмерять, чтобы ни минуты не задерживаться, чтобы всегда быть дома, когда Джаред возвращается. Стал, как примерная женушка, присылать смс: «Доехал, в порядке. Люблю». И стало как раньше. Как в те первые полгода, что Дженсен напивался сам и наливал Джареду только затем, чтобы позволить себе сказать одну сотую того, что говорил теперь по трезваку. Апгрейд. Не прошло и...

\- -

Пройдет годиков двадцать, вспомнят еще со смехом, как копили конвенциями на ранчо в Оклахоме.

Ранчо в Оклахоме - это такая шутка, которую бесконечно можно рассказывать. Все равно, что... Как эти чуваки с сообщества когда-то верили, что у них с Джаредом где-то на полпути к Вистлеру припрятан деревянный домик.

Дженсен представляет себе этот домик в деталях: что-то вроде убежища Джеффа, то есть, простите, Джона Винчестера - наскоро собранные умелыми руками декорации, кругом соль, индийские порошки и арсенал в подвале. Только у них вместо арсенала залежи текилы и травы. А вместо тренажерки - сарай с дровами.

Надо предложить Джареду купить дом на полпути к Вистлеру, думает Дженсен; еще одно дебильное решение в череде решений о недвижимости. Может, удастся стрясти средства на хижину со студийников? Чем черт не шутит. Клифа попросить составить впечатляющий отчет о том, как несчастных актеров притесняют бешеные фанаты - и дача, считай, в кармане. Только накладочка может выйти: сочтет руководство, что недозвездная голубая парочка дороговато обходится, и никакого седьмого сезона, хрен с ними, с рейтингами. Которые и так посасывают у соседских вампиров потихоньку, между прочим.

Дженсен тычет в экран телефона, залогинивается в почту и пробегает глазами очередную ветвь сообщений: ла-ла-ла, Эльта - сука, Женевьев - уродка, а Джей...

Дженсен смеется и смотрит через головы оператора, дублеров и постановщиков на джаредовский затылок: опять ему досталось за обросшие волосы. Джаред оглядывается: мол, чего? Дженсен фыркает и отмахивается: играй, ребенок, пока играется. Джаред пожимает плечами и утыкается носом в собственный мобильный.

Джаред думает, что Дженсен рубится в примитивную онлайн-стрелялку, на которую подсел недавно. А Дженсен подсел, конечно, но на кое-что другое.

Он помнит очень смутно, когда впервые зашел на этот чертов форум. То ли уже после контрактов, то ли до. Или это было другое сообщество? Дженсену тогда было плевать, по большей части, потому что прикрытие для семейнозависимой дылды уже было готово, а психованными фанатами их сериал давно славился: для руководства пара тысяч - не угроза. Словом, сначала было даже не любопытно: это Клиф настоял. Сказал: взгляните, парни, какой ужас творится. Посмеялись, пожали плечами и забыли. Ненадолго.

\- Мой папа сидит в интернете, - просто сказал Джаред. - Давайте, может, как-нибудь что-нибудь сделаем с этим?

Папа.

Дженсен понимает Джареда. Он бы для мамы, наверное, тоже вывернулся наизнанку. Хотя у них все было наоборот всегда: Джаред - маменькин сынок, Дженсен - папенькин. Тупо по объему влияния. Но при этом Дженсен старался сгладить картину для мамы, потому что не поймет, а Джаред точно так же - для папы. Больного папы.

Дженсен не предполагал, что когда-нибудь сможет ненавидеть такого простого, добродушного, спокойного человека, как Клиф Костерман, и что предпочтет общаться в свободные минуты на площадке с анонимами в интернете, чем с кем-то, кто стал ему за три года почти как дядя.

Он иногда думает, что на ровном месте ничего не бывает, какова причина, таково и следствие: не были бы их фанаты настолько крэйзанутыми, если бы не было этого безумия в них самих. Люди чувствуют, очень много чувствуют, даже когда не понимают мозгами: тетя, кажется, в детстве сказку такую рассказывала. Или уже позже, когда вырос племянник из сказок, учила жизни без лишней морали, тихо...

\- Тихо, Джаред, спокойно, спокойно.

Когда Джаред узнал, что Клиф болен раком, он преобразился на глазах. С этого вся эпопея с Клифом-личным-телохранителем и началась. Если до этого Дженсен считался больше другом Клифа, когда как Джаред - больше коллегой, теперь все поменялось, перевернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов.

\- Джаред, это не твой отец, - Дженсен все еще не мог тогда свыкнуться с новой ролью - ролью поддерживающего, внимательного бойфренда. Не думал, что когда-либо будет способен стать таким. Что ж, еще один Первый Раз в копилку. - Джаред, с ним все в порядке. Он не умирает.

\- Джаред, со мной правда все в порядке, - ухмылялся Клиф, поправляя шапку. - Я уже отлечился. В летний хиатус последний курс, и буду совсем в норме.

Джареда все равно трясло. Почти как после Кима. Он считал, что вокруг него все обречены умереть от рака. Отец, Клиф, Харли. Именно тогда - именно когда умер Ким - Дженсен и узнал про Джеральда.

Дженсен знает, что нужно держать Джареда еще крепче, чем прежде, и боится, что у него не получается. Джаред впервые говорит ему то, о чем Дженсен и так догадался:

\- Дженсен, я уже разбил ему сердце, когда мы с Сэнди расстались, но врачи, они... Понимаешь, иногда мне хочется, чтобы он побыстрее умер. Понимаешь, Дженсен?.. Нет. Ты не понимаешь... Я ненавижу врачей, ненавижу себя за то, что я...

Черт, все это - настолько Джаред, что можно книгу писать. Дженсен хочет думать о смерти, о неизбежности, о вечном, а вместо этого думает, что никогда не встречал настолько яркого персонажа, как Джаред. Настолько притягательного. Все его глюки, амбиции, ошибки и победы складываются в идеальную картинку, настолько идеальную, что Дженсену порой кажется, что он Джареда выдумал. Написал его, как лирического героя одной из песенок для альбома Карлсона - дурацких реднекских песенок, которые хороши для маленьких деревянных клубов Техаса и Луизианы.

\- Лучше бы ты женился на Сандре, - говорит он Джареду, стараясь вывести его из себя. Это не лучший подход, но тут шесть одного, полдюжины другого - эгоистичное желание разозлить, потому что ему нравится видеть Джареда бешеным, психованным, вкупе с расчетом вытрясти его из омута самобичевания.

\- Лучше бы, - соглашается Джаред, доливая себе вина. Потом отставляет бокал, кривит губы и лезет в бар за бутылкой текилы.

\- Дальше.

Джаред говорит дальше, говорит красиво, быстро - Дженсен любит, так сильно любит, когда он говорит, может впасть в транс и часами слушать - говорит о том, что ненавидит отца за болезнь, за то, что эта болезнь делает всех вокруг отца его рабами, и врачи... Суки-врачи, которые не могут сказать, сколько ему осталось и осталось ли вообще сколько-то, подействует ли химиотерапия, и насколько Джаред будет жалеть о том, что хочет быть свободным, если она не подействует.

\- Я люблю отца, - говорит он резко. - Но разве я не могу при этом быть, ну. Собой. А, Дженсен? Почему так? Почему я должен любить его только потому, что он болен и может умереть в любой момент?

Дженсен ловит кайф от этого взгляда и тона - как будто Дженсен, что бы он сейчас ни сказал, будет прав, как будто у него есть все ответы на все вопросы вселенной, и Джаред хочет их услышать прямо сейчас, ему нужно их услышать, чтобы успокоиться, расслабиться, отсосать Дженсену, в конце концов...

Когда Джаред засыпает, Дженсен пишет очередную серенаду в телефон и сохраняет в заметки под неприметным названием «65».

\- -

Дженсену не потребовалось много времени, чтобы определиться с персонажем. Он записывал все в те же заметки: около тридцати, Сан-Франциско, гей-активист, держит как минимум трех собак и выводок подружек. Играет на гитаре.

По совету айтишника с площадки он забил в телефон адреса серверов, с которых удобно отправлять сообщения; он достаточно долго к этому шел: с персонажем давно определился, а вот чтобы начать, надо было влить в себя много-много алкоголя. Нужен был алкоголь... И повод.

Он несколько раз собирался встрять в дискуссию, гипнотизировал взглядом смешную рыжую иконку и слово «gossip», но каждый раз обламывался, останавливался, хотя уже успевал набрать ответ; он изучал оппонентов, как изучал сценарии, и даже успел поднабраться слэнга - Мак в очередном письме его знатно простебала.

\- Что ты делаешь? - Джаред привычно сел сзади, поцеловал в затылок. Дженсен успел свернуть окно с десятым недописанным комментарием.

Наверное, Дженсен мог бы сказать, что у них начался очередной (второй? Третий?) медовый месяц, несмотря на мощный уровень ереси, который в последние полгода поднялся вокруг них не без помощи «бедного больного Клифа». К которому Джаред испытывал ужасную слабость с тех самых пор, как узнал... Все было как по учебнику: Джаред компенсировал недостаток любви к отцу через человека, который успел стать им максимум приятелем. Дженсену в основном было положить, как со временем стало положить на подружек-лесбиянок, но иногда бесило просто до ужаса.

После того, как Джаред постепенно перестал злоупотреблять стероидами и в очередной раз признался Дженсену, что больше ничего от этой жизни не хочет, кроме тихой, спокойной жизни с ним - с любимым, черт, мужчиной - Дженсену стало будто бы хуже. Вирус прочно влился в кровь. Он так долго боялся, что отец, амбиции, а потом, воможно, ненависть к системе в целом уведут у него Джареда - и вот все стало так хорошо и спокойно.

В любом случае, страх Джареда быть разоблаченным лишал Дженсена всяческих шансов на возможный в скором времени камин-аут - а он на данном этапе даже готов был бы разорвать контракт с Данниль, и плевать, что она обидится навеки, что другую такую не найдет потом, - и поговорить все еще было не с кем. Категорически не с кем.

Окей, он пробовал поговорить с Женевьев. Семейная чета наконец перестала нюхать: как оказалось, прелестная Блум взяла подружку за шкирку и запретила ей даже прикасаться к сестринским порошкам. И с Женевьев стало общаться гораздо проще. Спокойнее. Дженсен даже перестал злиться на неловкие публичные поцелуи: понимал, что Джаред хорошо врет только лицом, и то лишь когда играет в шахматы или в покер, а тело его уже настолько отвыкло от хрупких женских объятий, что переучить невозможно. У Женевьев и то лучше получалось скрывать неприязнь к тяжелому мужскому запаху, от которого у Дженсена до сих пор подворачивались пальцы.

Господи, Джаред. Его собственный, его личный, его, его и больше ничей: нужно было рассказать всему миру, Женевьев не хватало для разговоров, да и не понимает она, каково это - настолько сильно любить, черт. Дженсена эта мысль вымораживала. Сам факт, что он это подумал, его вымораживал. К счастью, быстро дошло, что в нем проснулся тинейджер, который в детстве не наигрался, не отрепетировал, не прошел стадию максимализма, когда каждая мелкая эмоция раздувалась до «навсегда», не прочувствовал всю эту хуету раньше, все сохранил для Джареда, как какая-нибудь целка-монашка из восемнадцатого века, ну и...

\- Тише, Дженсен, спокойней, - тетя хлопала его по плечу. - Вы чего так надрались, молодой человек? Сколько вам лет?

Тетя. Да. Все это можно было высказать тете, но Дженсен не стал. Он теперь знал, что лучше всего это дело вываливать анонимно в интернете.

А врать там получалось тоже неплохо. И уровень драматизма там был хороший. Дженсен думал, что, наверное, это может быть возрастное: вот брат, напимер, даже не скрывал, что подсел на дневное мыло. Так сопереживал всем этим любовным линиям - уржаться. Сказал, что особенно это проявлялось, когда Элли была беременна во второй раз: сидели всей семьей перед телеком и страдали вместе с какой-нибудь Лаурой и доном Педро.

Дженсен не страдал, не рыдал. Дженсен пользовался отсутствием Джареда дома и читал новости в сети, и тут...

Триггером послужили эти чертовы самоубийства подростков-геев. Дженсен говорил с тетей о них, но говорил недолго: он ведь так и не научился чувствовать себя частью сообщества. Ну и хорошо, что так, а то ненавидел бы себя за привычно слетающие с языка гомофобские шутки.

\- Сложно быть реднеком-геем, - говорил он с усмешкой, когда у Джареда был особенно острый момент самореализации. - Но так получилось. И вообще, мы - как ниггеры: нам можно называть друг друга пидорами, а натуралам - нельзя.

Самое забавное, что Джаред стал идентифицировать себя как гея даже не в тот период, когда они с Дженсеном съехались, не когда тренировал на нем позы из порнушки, а позже, когда стал часто тусовать с лесбиянками то в Вегасе, то в ЛА, то в Сан-Фран.

Не суть.

Джаред-то хорошо держал оборону - и для себя, и для жены, и для отца, и для карьеры. А у Дженсена все еще зудел в груди и в затылке этот дебильный вирус.

\- -

Осознание - исцеление - приходит так же неожиданно, как началась когда-то болезнь.

\- Что ты делаешь, Дженсен? - Джаред садится сзади, целует в затылок. Джаред любит подбираться тихо, незаметно, что всегда разнится с его тушей, со всем, что о нем думают люди, и стискивать со всех сторон в горячие объятия. Джаред ходит без обуви всегда, когда подворачивается возможность, иногда даже по асфальту и по земле, когда снимают на локации. Джаред любит, когда Дженсен подтягивает его ноги к себе на плечи, потому что ему кажется, что все в мире, и особенно Дженсен, должны кончать с его ног.

Дженсен на полном серьезе подумывает написать книгу. Он счастлив так, что хочется рассказать об этом всему миру.

Как? Каким образом из отвратительного, поганого ощущения, приправленного ненавистью к фанатам, женщинам, родителям Джареда, а впоследствии - даже к Клифу, могло вырасти это? Это... Значит ли, что он наконец успокоился, что кризис преодолен? Что мелкие ссоры, склоки, недомолвки и раздражители отступили на второй план, и Дженсен наконец-то смог вдохнуть полной грудью хотя бы сам с собой?

\- Сижу в интернете, - говорит Дженсен.

Он только что написал в сообщество очередное язвительное замечание о том, что некоторым не помешало бы расширить свои представления об ориентациях. Он все еще подумывает начать книгу: на следующий день Джареду нужно на площадку рано, а у него свободные полдня оказались, заняться все равно нечем. Вот был бы смех...

\- Отсоси мне? Уснуть не могу.

Дженсен инстинктивно облизывается и закрывает ноутбук. Ух, назавтра после его сообщения взорвется все сообщество. Кто-то - большинство - снова обзовет его троллем, кто-то - меньшинство - задаст вопросы, примерно полпроцента сделает правильные выводы.

\- Сейчас.

Джаред, довольный, целует его еще раз и идет в душ. Дженсен посылает Данниль смс: «Ничего, если я тебя в интернете опущу немного? Анонимно. Мне надо поддерживать образ». Данниль отвечает сонное: «Что угодно, детка, только не упоминай мои сиськи».

Дженсен улыбается, снова открывает ноутбук, быстро набирает сообщение и вылогинивается из почты. Он тремя тредами назад пафосно сообщил, что покидает сообщество, но очень уж захотелось оставить за собой последнее слово. У него всегда были проблемы с умением вовремя заткнуться, если спор в самом разгаре - Джареда это иногда раздражает, иногда восхищает.

Джаред. Они тут недавно пришли к выводу, что он - Джаред. Есть над чем подумать: Дженсену временами кажется, что они видят больше, чем любой отдельно взятый психотерапевт. Хотя женское восприятие накладывается неизбежно, и его не может не бесить, что Джареда так сильно критикуют - едва ли не хуже, чем ненавидимую всем интернетом миссис Падалеки. И он с трудом удерживается от нелестных замечаний в адрес этих самых критиков. Но все-таки удерживается: тетя хорошо его воспитала. А что его перестало тошнить от свор и склок... Клиф, наверное, все-таки прав: когда ввязываешься в это с головой, многое начинаешь воспринимать как должное, многое отскакивает, как теннисный мячик от стенки. Уровень пофигизма повышается многократно, а пофигизма Дженсену и так не занимать.

Он идет к Джареду в душ, по пути скидывая трусы и футболку. У него есть то, что этим фанаткам и не снилось.

После Джаред лениво вылизывает его живот, целует запястья - привычные горячие прикосновения. Общение с этими странными, малек двинутыми людьми оказывает успокаивающий эффект - не такой, как руки Гиганта, но все равно - странно-успокаивающий. С ними не нужно фильтровать базар. А даже с Джаредом - из-за новообретенной позиции любящего, понимающего бойфренда - Дженсен выработал дурную привычку следить за языком иногда.

Дженсен не отрывался так никогда, наверное, в своей жизни: говорить то, что думает, перемежая правду с аккуратным вымыслом; отыгрыш самого себя и выдуманного друга из зеркала...

\- Ты где? - спрашивает Джаред и тычет пальцем ему в висок. - Мне надо спать, эх.

Дженсен притягивает его к себе ближе. Ему тепло. Тепло, спокойно и уютно. Так хорошо, что новый виток разъездов, интервью и отчетов Клифа о том, какое говно дженсеновы соседи по интернету в очередной раз на них вылили, его не парит.

\- Спи, Джей.

Джаред улыбается совсем по-детски и сворачивается на боку, укладывается щекой у Дженсена на груди. Дженсен обожает его таким: его сильный, тяжелый, великолепный мужчина, концентрат власти, доверчиво тычется носом в плечо и ищет комфорта. Дженсен гладит его по мокрым волосам, нюхает макушку, начинает довольно мурлыкать себе под нос четверостишие, что вбил с вечера в мозг и в мобильный.

\- Меня бесит, - говорит Джаред тихо, - меня бесит, что мы не можем никому рассказать.

Это настолько неожиданный повторот, что Дженсен резко замолкает. Это совсем не то, чему он учил Джареда. Это далеко от всего, что Джаред говорит обычно, и особенно далеко от постепенно сшедших на нет истерик с усталости, алкоголя и звонков домой.

Дженсен не знает, его это влияние или чертовых лесбиянок, и на секунду ощущение уюта снова сменяется пузыристым гневом. Он ведь недооценивает Джареда иногда: Джаред запросто мог бы считать его настроение, впитать в себя и выдать вслух то, о чем Дженсен так старательно молчал, стиснув зубы.

\- Джей?

\- Просто иногда ощущение, что мы под ебаным дамокловым мечом, - все так же нетипично спокойно говорит Джаред, - хотя с чего бы? Мы все тылы прикрыли. Мы, черт, женились, Дженсен. А все равно ощущение, что нас вот-вот выведут на чистую воду. Серьезно, с чего бы?

Дженсен предполагает, что это может быть вина Клифа, но старательно молчит. Было бы странно сейчас заставлять добродушного охранника менять политику, странно объяснять Джареду, что все обстоит немного не так, как ему кажется. Чертова роль заботливого бойфренда!

\- И, знаешь, это бесит, - продолжает Джаред, - бесит, что твои дружки нас периодически подъебывают, что моим друзьям - настоящим друзьям - я вообще не могу рассказать: до родаков долетит, что этот чертов интернет - а мои родители, ну, папа, они там сидят, и... А, черт, эти пацаны, Дженсен. Которые не нашли ничего лучше, чем покончить с собой. Я начинаю себя еще сильней ненавидеть за то, что мы - мы, блядь, такие же геи, как они, как все - ничего не...

О, черт, у Джареда обострение глобального мышления. Нехороший признак по всем статьям... Был бы, если бы Дженсена не начало колотить от неожиданного осознания: до Джареда дошло то же, что до него самого. Они пришли к этому разными путями, но пришли, и, блядь.

\- Ты не гей, ты дженсеносексуал, - поправляет он с улыбкой.

Джаред дергает губами, усмехается и кивает легонько. А, черт, как бы так сказать ему, чтобы избежать очередного сопливого признания - Дженсен все-таки страсть как не любит это дело, в этом он даже после стольких лет не стал отличаться от Дина, мать его, Винчестера.

\- Мы продолжаем, пока нужно, Джаред, - говорит он. - А там посмотрим. У тебя пока Джон Ву, отец жив и более-менее здоров. Химия вроде действует. Продолжаем, как живется.

\- Но бесит же, - жалобно говорит Джаред.

\- Бесит, - тихо признается Дженсен, хотя его в этот момент резко отпускает. Уже ничего не бесит. Вирус - опухоль, да простит его мистер Падалеки за это чертово мини-богохульство и мега-неуважение - вдруг перестает ощущаться, давить на затылок. Как будто рассосалась враз.

Дженсен знает, что это ненадолго, что он после секса расслабленный всюду, в мозгах тоже. Что скоро блядский Новый Год, который им, наверное, все-таки не удастся встретить вдвоем, как бы он ни надеялся, - и он снова начнет злиться, ревновать Джареда к лесбиянкам, хотеть убить тестя, который ни хрена не тесть, Клифа и добрую половину анонимов с сообщества, но...

\- Джей, мы расскажем, - обещает он. - Кому-нибудь. Обязательно, я тебе клянусь. Тут просто нужна доза понимания, вот и все.

Вот это он круто сказал, а. Надо записать и подбросить Стиву.

\- Доза... - Джареда наконец начинает клонить в сон. Отсос сработал.

\- Спи.

Дженсен снова принимается мычать привязчивый кантри-мотивчик. Джаред - тяжелый, любимый, придурочный ребенок, который так всего боится, который может выдержать все на свете, начиная с Дженсена Эклза, его собственный, полностью его Джаред - засыпает.

Дженсен думает, что было бы очень весело начать вдруг постить в сообщество вдвоем с одного логина. Джаред наверняка легко сможет скопировать его стиль.


End file.
